alternet warriors storys breezepelt and hollyleaf
by danielle reynolds aka rosestar
Summary: this is my first warriors post and i dont own warriors i just decided to see what would happen if i changed the endings to some parts of the books i chose to start with these HollyxBreeze, LionxHeather, poppyXjay, so that i create some major fights.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the wind the silence of the opened moore i sat there enjoying it with out my stupid dad crowfeather anywhere in my mind. The moon shone brightly over head the smell of the opened moore rushed into the tunnle there was an exit near by i wouldnt die in here. As i was sitting enjoying the clear night i head paw steps so i went to look for the cat who was making them the sound led me to the tunnles. faster faster almost out then fresh air hit my face but a cat hit my sight. as i neared the tunnels a black she cat rushed out "who are you get off of windclan territory" i spat as i looked closer at her i noticed she must of been down there a while her pelt was matted dirty and unkempt. what the nerve of him but then i got an idea breezepelt didnt reconize me i had been down there for moons i must have been like a diffrent cat i could restart "whats your name" i meowed quickly. This she cat she had a look to her i figured she was powerful "breezepelt whats your name" i said narrowing my eyes ay her. oh no i couldnt tell him my name i had to think of one "holly whats windclan" i spat at him figureing if i played stupid a bit i had a better shot. holly her name was simalar to the name of a thunderclan cat but she only carried the smell of dank wet ground "well we have a leader" i said not wanting to give too much away. this was my window "well then why dont you take me to your leader mabey i could be a windclan cat" i said hoping he would say yes i knew i mustnt return to thunderclan. Oh no she was asking to join "ok but its the leaders choice" i said she was very pretty mabey just mabey. good he had said yes "so what are we waiting for" i said his fur shone bright in the moons silverlight we began to walk towards the camp. As we walked towards the camp it hit me past the smell of dank wet ground her true smell IT WAS HOLLYLEAF she had just asked to be a windclan cat she most likely had her reseons he didnt dare say anything to her.


	2. chapter 2 lion and heather

The breeze ruffled my pelt as i lept into the tunnels i was going to see if lionblaze was there we had to straighten out our problem or one of us might get hurt. I sat there at the dark river breathing in the smell how could i had been so stupid i loved heathertail but i left her oh what i wouldnt give to fix things between us. i walked through the tunnel towards dark river i stopped to sniff the air and the smell i was hoping to find was there lionblaze was there oh joy i padded to the edge of the tunnel to the cave entrance. As i went to breath the caves air again i got another smell with it my love my light my heathertail i looked over towards the tunnel and there she was "hi heathertail" i said. my heart pounded he was so strong so so perfect i ran over to him and burried my face into his pelt as i began to cry "i missed you so much i dont know how i could live with out you" i said. there she was pracictially saying take me back i love you what would i say i had to think i bent my head down so my muzzle rested just past her shoulder and wishpered "i love you to i'm sorry for leaving im sorry". lionblaze and me just the way it should be and hopefully the way it would always be. we sat there and agreed to meet again in two nights


	3. Chapter 3 poppyfrost and jayfeather

leafpool had said for me to take a warrior with me when i went to get herbs why had she had to chose poppyfrost the most pretty she cat in thunderclan was beyond me she was in lots of my dreams i offent wished i was a warrior just for the purpose of then we could be together as mates. I sat there on a rock watching as jayfeather collected herbs why did leafpool pick me to go with the cute tom i didnt know but i was very pleased to be with him it seemed he'd been avoiding me ever since i almost died of greencough. as i picked some yarrow it hit me I LOVED POPPYFROST why else would i dream of her wish to be a warrior just to be her mate. I loved jayfeather i couldnt stand it any longer we where alone no one could hear us "jayfeather" i said. I heard poppyfrost call my name so i looked up at her picturing her like i could see her even though i was blind what i wouldnt give to tell her once that i loved her "what is it poppyfrost" i said. good i had his attention i gulped "jayfeather i love you" i said hoping he would hiss angerliy at me. this wasnt a dream poppyfrost said i love you to me "poppyfrost i love you to" i said. I could almost leap to the stars jayfeather loved me he really loved me "i know your a medican cat and your mom made the mistake of having kits but i would be the one having kits if it ever came to that do you think thats not allowed" i said. I honestly didnt know what to say the code didnt say anything about it but i'd rather ask starclan than go ahead "i dont know i could ask starclan tonight then tell you tommorrow when i collect herbs again" i said. So he didnt know if it was allowed or not but he didnt say he didnt want kits "ok thats good" i said hoping starclan wouldnt say no its not allowed you two cant be mates.


	4. a new name a new start

when me and holly got to camp onestar was sitting on a rock so i lead holly over to him. "morning breezepelt why did you bring another cat into our camp" onestar said as breezepelt lead me towards him. i would have to be careful answering onestars question "she wants to join our clan" i said looking at onestar. i was hoping onestar took breezepelt seriously "does 'she' have a name" onestar said this was a question i could awnser myself "my name is holly i'm from over the mountians i came here on aciddent i planed of leaving but i began to admire your clan" i said so just he could here me. hollyleaf sure is a good thinker and i hoped that would be enough to get her in "ok you can join i'll hold a ceramony right now" onestar said. I was so happy when onestar let me join i sat in front of him while he addressed his soon to be my clan then "holly from this day foward you shall be known as hollystream" onestar said touching my shoulder with his muzzle. Hollystream that was a good name for her since her pelt flowed flawlessly over top of her lean musscles she already looked like one of us "hollystream hollystream" everyone became shouting happily. after the ceramony i sat and ate a rabbit with breezepelt and heathertail we were out of camp because we had to hunt even though the fresh kill pile was very large we had also chose to hunt so we could talk only heathertail and breezeplet knew who i really was. i wondered who would break the silence then "hollystream i i i am seeing your brother lionblaze again" heathertail said. why had heathertail told me and breezepelt this but lionblaze wouldnt be a lightheaded fool anymore thats good "thats good for both of you"i purred pleased i might get breezepelt for a mate. i decided if heathertail and lionblaze were a pair then i could be with hollystream oh her new name was so cute "good for you heathertail" i purred. they both liked the idea i purred with them before i went to take a walk when they went back to camp


	5. is it so or not

the second night had come i walked towards the dark river ready to see my heathertail my love. i darted across the opened moore land wondering if i should tell lionblaze of the new cat in my clan even though i loved him something inside me screamed no no he mustnt know but i had to tell him. i walked into the cave to see heathertail sitting there clearly ready to speak "what is it" i said hoping she wasnt going to break my heart. i gathered my thoughts "guess what my clan has a new warrior" i said. A new warrior i thought why was she telling me this "cool whats its name who is it" i said. i knew i had to tell him but not what breezepelt had told me about the cat being hollyleaf his sister "her name is hollybreeze no one know where she came from she came back to camp with breezepelt" i said not metioning the fact he had most likely just missed her down here that night. Why is she telling this i got an idea hollyleaf/hollystream but then i pushed it away it wasnt possable my sister died in the tunnels or vanished never to be seen again "so why you telling me this" i said. He might think but he couldnt know the truth no matter how much she wanted him to not after what hollystream had told her and breezepelt "oh because i figured you'd want to know she's a perfect match for breezepelt" i said which wasnt a complete lie they did like each other. I figured she wasnt telling me every thing but it didnt matter to me all that did is that she was mine again. me and heathertail spent the rest of th night playing. when i got home firestar was calling a clan meeting.


	6. jayfeathers joy

i woke up in starclan territory so i began to walk searching for yellowfang she or spottedleaf but normally yellowfang gave more straight awnsers than spottedleaf so yellowfang would be who i looked for first it was only a few minutes before i found BOTH yellowfang and spottedleaf they were sitting as if they had been waiting. I took my time sitting down because knowing at least spottedleaf well enough they'd probally been spying on me "jayfeather yellowfang said it was important that we met" spottedleaf said so it was yellowfang who had been spying on me "i havent been spying on you jayfeather i've known since the moment you and poppyfrost met" yellowfang said. so big whoop she had still spied to know we hadnt just randomly decided to fake love "so is it allowed or can me and poppyfrost not have kits" i said staring at yellowfang. "we cant awnser that but my mentor featherwisker can" spottedleaf said it wasnt long before a tom had sat down with us "so spottedleaf what is it" said who i assumed must be featherwishker. "featherwishker is it allowed for a male medican cat to mate" spottedleaf said as she swiftly glanced at me to let her mentor know why she was asking. "well is and isnt if its during leaf-fall or leaf-bare and the she cat is also a medican cat it isnt allowed but otherwise no problem there" featherwishker said i almost lept in joy a warm feeling pulsed through me poppyfrost would be so glad. "well spread the detail of this part of the code ok" yellowfang said "ok" i said the joy inside me unable to be hidden me and poppyfrost could have a family i was so happy which wasnt normal for me i normally am a gruppy medican cat. i woke up in my moss nest the moon was still up i'd wait till tommorrow to tell poppyfrost we could have kits.


	7. a switch

when i woke up next to breezepelt i was shocked at first but then remembered we shared the same clan now and the same den and one day hopefully the same kits. as hollystream looked into my eyes i warm sensation tickled my spine i knew it i loved her but everyone expected me to love heathertail. "warriors gather we are going to attack thunderclan' onestar yowl yes i thought revenge from my sucky life there yes "attack thunderclan" we all yowled in agreement but heathertail was less warmed by the idea but i really didnt care for me it was happy to attack thunderclan. Hollystream really hates thunderclan now but heathertail she would most likely mess up and join thunderclan didnt really matter he had hollystream. A few sort minutes later i was clawing at onestar in defense of lionblaze who defended her as well then the fighting stopped "heathertail i am putting you into exile" onestar hissed i stepped in front of heathertail in case onestar tried to attack her. i watched as my brother defended the she cat he loved he never would of defended me like that. a few days had gone by heathertail had been warmly welcomed into thunderclan since she had saved firestars life proving he loyalties were to lionblaze and his clan. all is ok right not you'll see in the next chapter


End file.
